


Feckless

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [686]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Ziva have a discussion about Senior.





	Feckless

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/18/2001 for the word [feckless](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/03/18/feckless).
> 
> feckless  
> Ineffective; having no real worth or purpose.  
> Worthless; irresponsible; generally incompetent and ineffectual.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #347 Shock.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Feckless

“Why aren’t you bailing him out?” Ziva asked, shocked. Senior had always been nice to her.

“He committed murder, Ziva.” Tony drawled out, “That’s not something that you just forgive.”

“Surely not. He is much too nice to be involved in murder.” Ziva protested.

“I know he has you wrapped around his little finger, but you haven’t seen how feckless he can be, yet. He would have no problems committing murder if he thought the reward was worth it.” Tony calmly stated, well used to this reaction from those Senior had conned and Senior’s inability to not get caught when attempting something shady.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have a job, but I have been writing some, so hopefully I'll get back to regular posting soon. I'm hoping to catch up so that I have 3 a day for all the days I missed, but no idea how long that will take right now.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
